Combo Maker
Welcome to combo maker! This is a (hopefully) simple way to get combos started. All combos shown here are true. Assailant Tools and their rules: L.AC (Light Combo, ZZZZ): Can be used once the in the combo. ZZ can go into XXX (Prime Z works, or with SP4 though it requires precise speed), ZZZ goes into a launcher, SP3 (needs proper distancing), SP4 (needs precise speed), and ZZZZ ends the combo. (Untrue: ZZZ, walk, SP6) H.AC (Heavy combo, XXXX): Can be used once in the combo. A SP4 can be used to go from XXX to ZZZ (Prime X works), XXX goes into launcher, SP3, SP4, and XXXX ends the combo. (Untrue: XXX, walk, SP6) Launcher (Launches enemies into the air, C) Can be used once in the combo. Drags enemies and the user into the air. Only way to combo from ground to air move-wise. Combos from: Z - ZZZ, X and XXX (no XX), SP2, SP1 (counter-version) and breakdown. J.AC (Light-Air combo, ZZZZ): Can be used once in the combo. If you only hit the first hit, it can be used again later on. Combos only from when the enemy is stunned (by jumping), or from Launcher. Combos into practically any aerial move, like SP2, SP3 and SP4. ZZZZ will end the combo. (Untrue: Mod2 dash, SP6) Heavy Air (X in the air, or the end of the light-air's ZZZZ): Can be used once in the combo, does not combo into anything, and ends the combo. (Untrue: reading a roll and doing a mod dash SP2 or SP4) Breakdown (Costs 2 heat, E) Can be used once in the combo. Combos from Z to ZZZ, X to XXX, and SP2 (the main ones). When hit, it allows L.AC and H.AC to be used one more time. Can be used to extend time to do extra damage, or get a certain special as a combo ender. Guardbreak (Costs 2 heat, Q) Combo starter. Can be replaced by SP6. Does the same thing as SP6, but safer. Leaves the enemy grounded, and leads mainly into a L.AC, H.AC, and Launcher. SP1: Combo starter/ender. Can replace/ be replaced by SP3. Better as a combo starter, and leaves the enemy grounded just like GB. SP2: Combo starter/extender. Can only be used once in the combo. Leads mainly from air Z to ZZZ. Only way to bring the enemy from air back to ground. Combos into Breakdown, H.AC, L.AC, SP4, and SP3. SP3: The arguably best combo ender. Grants 150 HP (15% for Assailant). Puts the enemy right in front of you. Leads into nothing, due to it being a combo ender. Leads into from Z, ZZ and ZZZ (must be distanced), a X, XXX, a SP2, a launcher, and air Z to ZZZ. (Untrue and require a read: SP6, SP1, SP2, literally anything). SP4: Combo booster/Combo starter. Can be used to go from ZZZ to XXX and the opposite, can be used practically anywhere in the combo for a tad bit of damage. Can also be used in neutral to stun the enemy for a short period of time to start a combo. SP5: Combo starter/kill yourself tatic: Can be used to start a combo, or just to get punished. SP6: Combo starter. Cannot be used if enemy is in any type of stun (only SP5 breaks this rule). Puts the enemy on the ground, like GB. Can be used out of a combo in attempt to lead into another. Not including supers, as there is no way to combo out of them with Assailant (true combos). Happy making your combo! Avalon comes tomorrow.